


Lilies Bloom in the Spring

by pretzelmintz



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but ssshhhhhhhhhh, happy birthday babey!!!!, hints of kokichi/shuichi peko/mikan and sayaka/mukuro, i had to much fun writing this, i know lilies technically lilies also represent death, reposting this cuz im a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelmintz/pseuds/pretzelmintz
Summary: Lily: Amiability, purity, love, femininity, unity and transience.Kirumi gets to spend her most important day with her most important person.





	Lilies Bloom in the Spring

**Author's Note:**

> edit: im a fucking dumbass and i forgot to edit the DATE WHEN I POSTED THE DRAFT FFS
> 
>  
> 
> i cried while writing this
> 
> ANYWAYS HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE LIGHT OF MY LIFE, MY QUEEN
> 
> if the fluff and sweetness is too gooey for you you can just watch this shitpost i made for her birthday instead: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H6PAYvbpzOA
> 
> AAAAND here's some art I did for her birthday: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kiwikirumis
> 
> I hope you like this! :D

Kirumi stood with perfect posture in front of the bathroom mirror. Her hair was still damp from her shower, and it rested on her shoulders.

Taking her maid headband from the sink counter, she fit it on her head and tied her hair in her usual style.

There. Now she was ready for another day.

Making sure the bowtie of her uniform was properly tied, she smoothed the ripples along the brown and smooth vest with her already gloved hands. Nodding to herself in satisfaction, she exited the bathroom, which lead into her room.

The pure white lilies that sat in the vase upon her vanity were as beautiful as ever. The room itself was, as suspected, impeccable. The Ultimate Maid cleaned it everyday, first thing in the morning.

The digital clock on her bedside table displayed the time, 6:45am, in glowing green numbers. Class started at 9:00am, so she had ample time to make breakfast, gather her school materials, and set off on her walk towards the main building.

Kirumi exited her room, quietly closing the door behind her to prevent any noise. The rooms in the dorm weren’t soundproof, but should be enough to shield any slight noise.

As proper as ever, Kirumi walked through the hallway, passing the doors of the other students along the way. Every door she walked by was closed, and there was no sound coming from any of them, except for one, in which Kirumi could hear loud snoring. Of course, the name plaque of that door read  _Gonta Gokuhara_.

Kirumi, as always, was the first to wake up. She needed the extra quiet time in the morning: it gave her an opportunity to relax before chaos ensued.

She carefully descended the stairs, towards the ground floor of the dormitory. She heard no noise from the kitchen, nor the connected living room.

Descending the final step, she walked the short distance towards the kitchen.

The window in the kitchen showed the pale sky, the sun still ascending into the sky. Kirumi readied herself to start making breakfast.

However, at that moment, she felt something around her waist. Something also rested just below her head, on her back.

Kirumi didn’t need to turn around to see what- or who it was. And as she did, she saw the long blond hair and pretty pink eyes of her love.

Kaede smiled warmly, though she appeared tired. Nevertheless, her eyes shone.

“Happy birthday, Kirumi.”

She said it quietly, but her voice was so full of affection it made Kirumi’s heart melt. The maid smiled, turning enough to face her. The pianist let go of her waist, and looked up at her.

Kirumi slipped off her gloves, carefully placing them on the floor right next to her. Her hands were exposed now: something she never did often.

Bringing her hands to Kaede’s face, she put them against her cheeks.

“Thank you, love.” Kirumi whispered, kissing Kaede’s forehead. Kaede seemed to dissolve, then wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist once again and bringing her into a warm embrace.

Kirumi wasn’t aware of how long they remained like that, not that she cared. The two girls closed their eyes, only feeling each other’s presence.

Just then, the sound of a chuckle broke through their silence, and the two separated.

They were met with an amused looking Kokichi and an embarrassed Shuichi.

“Alright, alright, you lovebirds!” the Supreme Leader teased, not in a mocking way but in an affectionate way. Shuichi smiled sadly, mumbling a small “sorry”.

Kaede and Kirumi weren’t embarrassed, just slightly flustered. Kirumi slowly bent to pick up her gloves, which she put back on, once again concealing her hands.

Kokichi advanced towards them, Shuichi following quietly. The smaller boy grinned at Kirumi, staring up at her due to their considerable height difference.

“Happy birthday, mom!” he put his hands behind his head in his signature pose. “Though, wait, I guess you’re technically both moms? Since-”

Shuichi put his hand on Kokichi’s shoulder, and Kokichi went quiet, though he kept smiling.

Kirumi bowed slightly. “Thank you, Kokichi. Though, I am surprised you remembered. I do not share many things about myself to any of you.”

Kokichi’s eyes turned to Kaede. “Oh, yeah well, truth is I didn’t even know when your birthday was until Kaede frantically texted me a few days ago.”

When Kirumi’s gaze travelled to Kaede, the Pianist put her hands behind her back and looked at her feet. “K-Kokichi…”

But Kirumi dipped her head. “I appreciate that, Kaede.”

Kaede looked up, embarrassment having cleared. She stared into Kirumi’s eyes, without saying anything, and Kirumi did the same.

Kokichi cleared his throat dramatically. “Okay, before you start going all lovey dovey, we should eat breakfast.”

Kirumi’s eyes snapped forward again. “Oh, forgive me, I haven’t prepared it yet.”

Kokichi waved his hand dismissively. “Nah, don’t preoccupy yourself with that. I went to Walmart and bought, like, 3 boxes of chocolatines. You know, its fancy!”

Kirumi sighed, relieved. “Thank you, Kokichi.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Walking on the pavement towards the main building, the Harmony Dorm students were chatting, as chipper as ever. Gonta currently had Kokichi on his shoulders, while Shuichi watched, nervous that the Supreme Leader would fall.

Kirumi walked next to Kaede, at the back of the group. When the other students had woken up, Kirumi had been bombarded with cheers and birthday wishes from her fellow Dormmates. Though it almost made her tear up, she had already had her fair share of excitement for the day, so she walked further away.

Kaede then suddenly stopped, looking to the side and running towards the flowers that lined the side of the pavement. Quickly, she returned, holding a white flower in her hands.

“Here.” Kaede extended the flower towards Kirumi, who took it and twirled it slowly with her fingers. A pretty white lily, befitting of the gorgeous spring weather.

At that moment, she was reminded of how her mother used to adorn her hair with flowers when she was younger. Her mother was a florist, and she often brought home beautiful specimens of flowers and braided them into Kirumi’s once long hair. She remembered the warmth in her mother’s smile, and the soothing laughter. That had been many years ago. The memory brought back feelings of longing, but also gave Kirumi a boost of happiness.

Her hands seemed to move on their own, and soon, Kirumi had slipped the flower stem under her headband. It now sat upon her head like an accessory.

Kaede’s eyes sparkled. “You look beautiful.” she whispered. Getting on the tip of her toes, she kissed Kirumi on the cheek. Kirumi, flustered, put her hands to her face, but she smiled.

Looking forward again, they realized the group had left. They must have continued towards the school, either because they simply hadn’t noticed Kirumi and Kaede’s pause, or they had left to give them some time alone.

“We should keep going.” said Kaede. Kirumi nodded, and the two began walking at the same pace.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kirumi sat facing Kaede, the two girls chatting affectionately. The dining hall was filled with talk, the Ultimates having gathered for lunch.

Much like Kirumi and Kaede, the other couples in the school were eating together, while their friends sat with their dorms.

Kokichi was laughing loudly, snorting between breaths, meanwhile Shuichi was staring at him like he meant everything in the world to him.

Mikan seemed to be fussing over Peko, who didn’t seem to have any lunch in front of her. The Ultimate Nurse was closely examining Peko’s hand, while Peko gazed at her, eyes full of love.

The newest couple, Sayaka and Mukuro, were talking, eyes shining. The usually withdrawn and shy Soldier seemed almost as cheery and outgoing as her girlfriend.

Kaede’s sweet voice brought her back to attention. The Maid turned and saw her girlfriend staring at her, eagerly.

“We have free time tonight. The music club doesn’t have a meeting today. Ibuki said something, like, ‘Go forth and enjoy your evening with your true love!’ something along those lines.”

They both laughed. “So, since we’ve got time, is there anything you want to do tonight?”

Kirumi put her hand to her chin. “Well, what would you like to do?”

Kaede huffed, crossing her arms. “Knew it wouldn’t be that easy. It’s your birthday today! You’re the birthday girl! You decide!”

“Birthday girl?” Kirumi chuckled. “Haven’t heard that term in a while.”

Kaede cocked her head. “So…?”

“Hm?”

“What do you want to do tonight?”

Kirumi, once again, looked thoughtful for a moment. Then, she looked back at Kaede.

“Well, you know me. I haven’t much linking for flair. I would be fine for just a relaxing night with you, Kaede.”

Kaede’s eyes shone. “Awww, you’re so sappy. But sure, we can do that. Anything for you, love.”

Even after all this time, hearing Kaede call her ‘love’ made her heart flutter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The ringing bell signaled the end of classes for the day, and soon, the Ultimates were shuffling around, ready to head back to the dorms.

Kirumi was packing her things in her bag when Kaede appeared at her side, beaming.

The two of them always walked home together. Since Kaede was in the Music Club, Kirumi would do work around the school until she was done, since the Ultimate Maid wasn’t in a club herself. Then, they would walk home as the sun had begun its descent.

Since it was only 3:45pm, the sun was still high in the sky, casting warmth upon every exposed surface.

Setting out to go back to the Dorms, she once again received birthday wishes from any passing students, even those of the Reserve Course.

Kaede noticed the lily that still adorned Kirumi’s hair. She tilted her head.

“You still have that on?”

Kirumi dipped her head. “Of course. It was a gift from you, after all. Even though it will not live forever, I will savour the time it has left.”

Kaede scoffed, but she blushed slightly. “Leave it to you to get all poetic.” she smiled.

Kirumi winked, though her hidden left eye made it look more like a blink. “If it makes you blush, then I’m doing my job correctly.”

Kaede blinked. “Was that a joke? From you?! Never thought I’d see the day.”

Kirumi gave her a slight playful shove.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was late, and very quiet. The digital clock on Kaede’s bedside table said it was almost midnight.

Kirumi had her back against the wall on the bed, her legs stretched out in front of her. Her eyes were drooping; it took everything she had to stay awake.

Right next to her, Kaede was nuzzled into her side. The Pianist’s eyes were closed, but she wasn’t sleeping. She seemed comfortable.

“Kaede.” Kirumi whispered.

“Hm.” was the only response.

“We should be going to sleep. I should head back to my room.”

Kaede’s arm moved, and she put it around Kirumi, without opening her eyes.

“Stay.”

“…you make a compelling argument.”

“You’re warm.”

“Well, thank you, but maybe we should change out of our school uniforms.”

“I don’t wanna move.”

Kirumi smiled. “Understandable. Are you sure you want me to stay?”

Just then, Kaede’s eyes opened. They were tired and watery, just like Kirumi’s, but as beautiful as ever.

“Of course.”

“Then I’ll stay.” Kirumi closed her eyes, and felt immediate relief as the stinging seemed to fade. Kaede got closer to her, and they almost touched faces.

“Goodnight, love.”

Kirumi felt herself begin to drift into sleep, but she managed to say one last thing before her fatigue overcame her.

“I love you, Sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> they fucked after this
> 
> JHGFDRTYUJHGFDERTYUHGFDWERTYUGFDSW IM KIDDING BLEASE DONT KILL ME
> 
>  
> 
> (gonna be updating the chatfic today for some more koala tea kirumi birthday content)


End file.
